Lullaby
by Writinghealsboredom
Summary: This is basically Derek calling Stiles over to look after a baby for him while he goes to take care of some business. Stiles is terrified of taking care of babies and when Derek doesn't get back when he said he would Stiles is stuck taking care of the kid. Established Relationship.
1. Chapter 1 Stupid Questions

"Derek, it's a baby."

"Yeah you idiot, what else would it be?!" Derek snapped at his boyfriend.

"No, it's not that…I mean, I _know_ what it is, it's just that you're holding a baby," Stiles stated with an awestruck look on his face.

"ok, whenever you decide to stop stating the obvious we'll talk," Derek grumbled from where he was standing holding the most adorable baby werewolf ever.

"Wait! Why do you have a baby? Does this mean that you had a one night stand with some chick before we got together and now she sent you a baby?! That's so not cool, I mean I could totally see this happening to you, but it's a baby, you don't know the first thing about babies or taking care of them, hell you don't even know how to take care of yourself," Stiles rambled on.

"Stiles!" Derek almost shouted, "it's not my baby, and I do know how to take care of a baby."

"Oh," Stiles said as he calmed down, "so then who's is it?" Suddenly a panicked look washed over his face again and he exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Did you kidnap it?!"

"Seriously Stiles?! I did not kidnap it, I'm just taking care of her until her mother gets back," Derek retorted, clearly annoyed by his boyfriend's crazy ideas and stupid questions.

"Where did she go? And why on earth would she choose to leave a baby with you?" Stiles questioned, even though he saw how annoyed his boyfriend was. He just had a lot of questions and he needed answers dammit.

Derek was clearly in no mood to answer any questions if the look on his face was any indication.

"Stiles, can you shut up for five minutes, I did not call you over here for a Q&A session, I just need someone to look after her for five minutes while I do something for her mum. When I get back I'll explain everything."

All of a sudden the panicked expression from before washed over Stile's face again. He started wondering why he even let his facial expression change, it would be so much more effective if he just left his default facial expression as panic.

"Uhmmm, I don't know if I can do that, I mean I can, but it's probably not a good idea." He mumbled.

"Why not?" Derek questioned, "it sounds like the perfect idea."

"I…uh..have a lot of homework and..and my dad needs my help with something."

"Right, that or you're terrified of being left alone with a baby, because babies are terrifying," Derek replied sarcastically.

"What? No, definitely not, I just have a lot of stuff going on right now," Stiles retorted.

"Yeah, that would be why you all of a sudden smell like fear," Derek replied amused.

"That's not fair, stupid werewolf senses," Stiles grumbled, "it's just that I have never taken care of a baby before, the only time I ever held one was when my aunt brought her 6 month old over for thanksgiving dinner."

"She won't bite you know, she's asleep right now all you have to do is watch her for a little while, I'll be back before she wakes up," Derek assured him. "I'll just put her down on the couch, make sure she doesn't fall off and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Stiles watched as Derek walked over to the couch and gently lay the baby down, he surrounded her with cushions and settled her in something that looked like a nest. Seeing Derek being so gentle did weird things to Stiles's heart, he had never seen Derek this gentle with anyone but him and even then those moments were rare.

Stiles forgot for the moment that he was going to be left alone very soon with this fragile bundle of life and he only snapped back to reality when he saw Derek heading out the door. As soon as the door shut Stiles started to panic. So many things could go wrong right now, he knew absolutely nothing about babies, what if she woke up or worse what if she started to cry?!

He pulled a chair over to the couch so that he could keep an eye on her, he didn't want to do anything and risk waking her up so he settled for just staring at her while she slept. He looked at how peaceful she was, she slept on her side with her tiny hands grabbing unto a cushion. Her mouth was open in a tiny 'o' and it looked like she was imitating a fish.

Seeing this Stiles started to relax, because anything that could look so peaceful couldn't be that bad. He didn't know why he was so nervous in the first place, babies aren't even much work all they do is sleep. Starting to feel sure of himself he began to whistle a little tune, one that his mum sang to him when he was little. He didn't even notice when he stopped humming and fell sound asleep.

**Thanks for reading, this is my first story and i hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know what you think of it. I will be posting chapter 2 as soon as i get the opportunity, it's just that school has just started back and it is already keeping me very busy. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Dirty Diaper

Stiles is suddenly awakened by the sound of a screaming baby. He opens his eyes and looks around unsure of where he is at first. It's completely dark and when he realizes where he is and what the source of the noise is his heart starts pounding. He glances at his watch and it's 8:15 P.M. Derek left two hours ago, he was supposed to be back before the baby woke up.

The baby, realizing that Stiles was awake started screaming louder to get his attention.

"Ok, ok, calm down," Stiles responded, "shhhhh.

The baby just cried louder.

"Crap," Stiles muttered under his breath, "come on girl what's wrong? Please stop crying," he hopelessly pleaded only to be replied to with more screaming.

At this point he was wishing that the baby could at least speak well enough to tell him what she wanted, but he had no such luck. As the screams intensified Stiles thought about picking the baby up, but he was terrified of doing so. Babies are fragile and Stiles always ended up breaking everything he owned that was fragile.

"Derek, where the hell are you?" Stiles thought over and over.

After about ten minutes the little werewolf's cries turned into howls. He realized that she wasn't going to stop screaming anytime soon and he was going to have to do something to try to stop her.

He stepped cautiously toward the couch, "hey there girl, why the long face?" he asked quietly.

As soon as he got close enough to pick her up he was hit with the smell of what could only be a filthy diaper. This smell made Stiles even more reluctant to pick her up and even more angry at Derek.

_Really?! _ he thought, because he has got to be the only person in the world that would get stuck babysitting a baby werewolf when in reality he doesn't even know the first thing about babies, so much for _werebabies_.

"Ok, calm down, I just have to change you, Derek has to have clean diapers around here somewhere," he said to the crying baby.

After thoroughly searching every part of Derek's house he came to the alarming conclusion that Derek didn't have any baby care items stored anywhere.

_This night just keeps getting better and better, _he thought sarcastically.

Walking back to the living room and to the howling/crying baby, he started thinking of some way out of his current predicament. Glancing at his watch again he saw that it was now 8:30. He had an hour and a half before he had to be home, which means that if Derek wasn't back he'd have to _sneak a baby into his house._

He thought about calling Scott, but then he remembered that his best friend had gotten caught sneaking out and was now grounded for the next week. With Scott out of the picture Stiles realized he had no one else he could call, unless of course he called his drag queen friends, but he knew that while they may know how to party, they probably don't know the first thing about babies.

This brought him right back to Plan A, he had to go to the store and buy diapers and other necessary supplies, but for now he had to do something to temporarily calm the little wolf.

Looking around he realized that there weren't many things that he could use as a diaper, so he settled for a plastic bag and a dish towel. Quickly grabbing them he knelt next to the couch and carefully began the task of changing the baby wolf. As soon as he touched her she stopped crying.

"Finally," he muttered as he gently turned her around so he could begin his task.

"Holy god, what on earth did they feed you?!" he exclaimed as he undid the diaper and the smell worsened, "coming to think of it I have no idea what you eat, or if you're even capable of eating yet."

Pushing that new thought to the back of his mind so he can figure it out later, he proceeded with the job at hand. He cleaned the baby, and used the cloth and plastic bag to create a type of wrap which he held in place with some duct tape since Derek has clearly never heard of masking tape.

Satisfied with his work he saw that it was now 8:40 and there was still no sign of Derek, he didn't know whether to be worried or angry so he settled for a little of both.

"Ok sweetheart," he said to the little girl that was now quietly staring up at him with wide eyes, "I have to be home in a little while and it seems as though you'll be going with me."

As the realization of what he was doing dawned on him he started freaking out once again.

"What on earth am I even doing?! I can't sneak a baby into my house, my dad is the sheriff for goodness sakes, there is no way on Earth he is going to not notice a baby in his own home," he yelled at the empty house, I don't even have supplies for her.

Hearing his panicked yelling, the baby began whimpering.

"Oh snap, I'm sorry! please don't start crying again," he apologized quickly hoping she'd understand that he was sorry.

The look on his face was one of pure horror as he continued begging the young werewolf to remain silent. Thankfully she seemed to understand and she went back to lying there and looking up at him with big, curious eyes. He stopped for a moment and stared back because she honestly was the most adorable baby ever when she wasn't screaming her head off.

"Ok, let's get going, I hope your mum at least left a car seat with Derek," he said as he snapped back to reality.

He looked around until he found the car seat under the table in Derek's kitchen.

"Stay here while I figure out how on Earth this thing works," he said to the baby as he made his way out the front door.

_Did I really just tell her to stay there, she's too young to even crawl properly, _He thought to himself as he unlocked his jeep_._

After a couple failed attempts he finally got the car seat fastened securely, now all he needed to do was to get the baby and get home before curfew.

By the time he got the baby buckled in and he slid into the driver's seat, the clock on the dashboard said 9:20PM.

Steering unto the narrow road that lead away from the Hale house Stiles realized that he still had to make a stop at the store to get some diapers and baby food and whatever else a werebaby needed, he only had 1/2 an hour to get all of this done.

"Crap," he muttered under his breath as he drove toward the mini mart, "how do I explain being seen in public with a baby wearing a plastic bag and dishtowel diaper and shopping for baby supplies? This is sure to get back to my dad."

**Thanks again for reading guys! I got this chapter posted today because for the rest of the week i'm going to be very busy. (you've got to love AP classes).**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it and i'll do my best to update as soon as possible. 3 xx**

**Let me know what you think! (:**


	3. Chapter 3 Stacy

As Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the 24/7 mini mart he noticed that it was empty.

_Perfect, _ he thought, _maybe, just maybe no one will see me._

Happy that he seemed to have caught a break, he quickly got out of the vehicle and made his way into the store, he was looking around for the baby supply aisle when he got the feeling that he had forgotten something very important.

"Shit," he exclaimed as he realized that the baby was still in the jeep.

He rushed back to his jeep to find the little wolf peacefully sleeping right where he left her.

_She looks so peaceful, I wonder if she'll cry if I move her, _he thought, but he knew that he couldn't leave her in the car while he was inside, that's how every horrible kidnapping film started out.

He moved to unhook the buckle of the car seat, but it wouldn't budge, after one particularly unsuccessful attempt to release the baby from the car seat, she awakened with a start.

_Holy god, this thing is a trap, _Stiles thought as he attempted to unbuckle the strap for the 5th time while also trying to keep the baby wolf from crying_. _He was on his 7th attempt to free the baby when he finally heard the click of freedom.

"Finally!" he yelled startling the young wolf as he reached out to lift her. As he picked her up he sensed that she didn't trust him very much because she clung to him tightly as though she was afraid of being dropped.

"There, there princess, I'm not going to drop you," he said trying to convince himself more than her, but the young wolf probably heard the uncertainty in his voice because she just hung on tighter wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"Awww," was all Stiles could say because he had honestly never seen anything more adorable in his life.

The little wolf had her arms wrapped around his neck while her head rested on his shoulder, and by the time he re-entered the store he was pretty sure that she had already drifted back to sleep.

Stiles noticed that there wasn't anyone else in the store as he hurried to the section at the back that sold baby care products. He came to a stop in front of a shelf lined with all types of diapers, food, wipes and gadgets. As he looked around he realized that there were a lot of options when shopping for a baby. He had no idea what to get, there were so many different types, and on most of the boxes he saw that if he were to buy the right one, he would have to know the baby's age, but at this point he didn't even know her name.

"Okay girl, what do you want?" he asked the sleeping baby as she shifted so that her head was now resting on his chest.

Looking back up he was just about to pick up a pack of baby wipes when he heard someone behind him call out his name.

"Crap," he muttered under his breath as he turned around to see his next door neighbor staring at him with a look of shock on her face.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" the busy body inquired.

"Umm just getting some diapers for my cousin's kid, he had to go out of town and now I'm stuck babysitting," Stiles explained praying to God that she bought his lie.

"Oh, I didn't know you had relatives visiting, which cousin?" The lady pried for more information.

_Really?!_ Stiles thought as he answered, "uhhh just my cousin Miguel, he isn't really staying, he was just passing through when he got called away because of a business emergency.

"Oh, well that has to be the most angelic little baby I've ever seen, for a moment I thought she was yours," the lady stated, laughing, "what's her name?"

"Oh her name?" Stiles stammered as he looked around for an answer, "uhmm her name is… Stacy! yeah, Stay is her name! he said as his eyes came to land on a shelf of Aunt Stacy's Baby Food Mix.

"Oh that's an interesting name," the lady said raising her eyebrows, "well goodnight Stiles, tell your dad hi for me."

"I will, Goodnight!" Stiles replied as she walked away.

That was close," Stiles said to himself as he turned back around and grabbed everything he could get his hands on that he thought he might need. He just wanted to get out of this store as soon as possible, plus he only had about 15 minutes before curfew.

As he walked up to the cash register he realized that he must have made the most hilarious sight, he was trying to hold on to everything he picked up while also holding 'Stacy' so that she wouldn't wake up.

Luckily he was the only one in the store so there wasn't a line. He approached the checkout counter where a young girl was working, Stiles was overjoyed to find out that it wasn't anyone he knew or had seen before.

"Goodnight," she said as she started to scan the items looking up at Stiles with an amused expression on her face.

"Goodnight to you too," Stiles replied.

"She's so adorable, how old is she?" the cashier replied gesturing to the baby that was now named Stacy.

"Oh ummm she's….you know..a couple months," Stiles stammered awkwardly.

"Well, she's precious, you must be a great dad, I mean look at how she's holding on to you," the girl said as she scanned a box of wipes.

_Yeah that or she's afraid that I drop her, _ he thought, _Wait! does she think I'm a dad?!_

Snapping out of his thoughts Stiles replied, "uhh yeah, she's an angel."

_What the hell did I say that for?! Now she thinks I'm a dad, _Stiles thought annoyed with himself because he was such an idiot.

"That will be forty eight dollars," the cashier said still staring at the baby with a fond expression on her face.

"Ok," Stiles said while he awkwardly tried to get his wallet from his pocket. When he finally got the wallet he realized that he couldn't get his money out using only one hand.

"Uhh can you get that?" He asked the girl who was staring at him with the same amused look from earlier.

"Sure," she replied taking fifty dollars out of his wallet, as she put Stiles's change back in his wallet he noticed her scribbling something on a piece of paper and sliding it in with the receipt. "You should call me sometime, I think I'd like to get to know you and your daughter better," she said smiling.

"Yeah, I'd like that too," Stiles said too surprised to even think about what he was saying, "bye."

Stiles grabbed the bag and hurried out of the store.

"What was that?" he said to himself as he dumped the bag in the back seat of his jeep, "I think I just got a girl's number, first time that's ever happened, I wonder how Derek would feel about this."

Stiles only realized that he was talking to himself when he noticed a man staring at him from across the parking lot.

He immediately shut up and continued to think about his boyfriend's reaction while he buckled the little wolf into the car seat. He got into the driver's seat and glimpsed at the clock on his dashboard, he had under 5 minutes to get home.

As he pulled out of the gas station, the panic from before came back seven times worst, because seriously how the hell was he supposed to sneak a BABY into his house?! As he got closer to home it also occurred to him that the little wolf hadn't eaten for like 5 hours and he really had to get her something before he snuck her into his room and she started screaming, or before she died of hunger, which really wouldn't end well seeing that her mum is a werewolf and she'd probably rip him to shreds if anything happened to her kid.

_Great,_ he muttered looking at the sleeping baby, "I'll have to feed her in the car and then sneak her in through the back door."

Seriously, every time he ever dreamt of sneaking a girl into his room he usually saw it happening a whole lot differently, he thought as his house came into view.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please point out any mistakes that I might have made and leave a review, i love those! (:**

**I'll try to update as soon as i can but i'm moving to another state and I might not have the time, but i'll do my best. xx**

**And also thanks to everyone that has followed and favourited this story. **


	4. Chapter 4 Caught?

Stiles banged his head on the steering wheel, there were so many things wrong with this whole situation. He had no idea what to do and to be honest at this point he's glad he doesn't know how to contact Derek because if he did, it probably won't end well. How could he just disappear like that and not even tell him where he was going? He said he'd be back but that was hours ago and now Stiles was getting worried. Plus he had no idea what he was going to do with the baby.

If Stiles was lucky enough to get through this with the little girl still in one piece he was going to demand a medal of some sort, and if he failed horribly and some harm came to her he figured he had better start writing his will because her mum is going to**_ kill_** him.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the jeep, he saw his dad's cruiser parked in the driveway but there was no sign of his dad, he figured that he must have fallen asleep already. He got the bag out of the back seat and grabbed a jar of pureed baby food, he guessed that since the little wolf has a tooth she may be around six months old and therefore she should be able to eat it. Making sure his dad wasn't looking outside, Stiles walked around to the side of his jeep that the baby wolf was on. He decided that he would feed her first and then attempt the tiring task of freeing her from the car seat.

Seating himself on the floor of the jeep he tried to open the jar, but since everything was against him the cover was stuck, after battling with it for a couple minutes he finally got it open.

_It's either I really need to work out or this was never meant to be opened, _Stiles thought as he sniffed the contents of the jar. He really hoped that Stacy didn't have a very good sense of smell right now because the food smelt horrible, but the fact that she was a werewolf made this highly unlikely.

Shaking his head, Stiles hoped against hope that babies actually liked the smell of whatever this was.

"Ok girl, eat up," he said, holding out a spoonful of what was supposedly mashed peas.

The little wolf just stared back at him with big green eyes. She didn't seem very interested in whatever it was that he was waving under her nose.

"Come on angel, you have to eat something," he pleaded, but the baby remained unmoving.

"Ok, what if I ate some? Would you help me eat the rest?" he asked taking the spoon and stuffing it into his mouth.

His face immediately scrunched up into a look of disgust as he forced himself to swallow the spoonful of baby food.

"Oh my god! Are they punishing babies or something, this has got to be child abuse. Who on earth makes this stuff?!" Stiles said to the baby who was now looking at him with an amused expression on her face.

"Really? You're gonna laugh at me?" he asked the little wolf who was now smiling widely. It was literally one of the cutest things Stiles had ever seen and the knowledge that he had made her smile made him feel warm inside. "Ok laugh now, but you still have to eat it because I can't let you starve, if I do your mum will go all wolfy and end me."

Every time Stiles thought of Stacy's mum he wondered where the hell she was, and what was so important that she had to go and leave her kid _with Derek_, this thought made him start to wonder what was so important that Derek had to go and leave this kid with him. Stiles hoped that they were both safe and that whatever was happening wasn't such a big deal, but he knew that if it wasn't he probably won't be here right now trying to feed a baby wolf.

Snapping out of his thoughts Stiles realized that he still needed to get the wolf to eat, it was getting late and he needed to get her inside.

"Ok, why don't we play a game? Do you want to see a plane?" he asked remembering a game his mum played with him when she wanted him to eat. "Look," he said waving a spoonful of food around in the air, "there's a plane and it needs somewhere to land, you don't want it to crash do you?"

He started making engine sounds and the little wolf started laughing, "you like airplanes don't you? Well this one needs to land, so open up," he said as he put the spoon in her mouth. He was just about to rejoice at his success when the little wolf spit out a majority of the food.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're going to be doing a lot of that," he said, with a completely grossed out expression on his face as he got a rag and started to clean up the mess.

"Now I know why babies use bibs, I always thought they were just a completely unnecessary fashion accessory," he mumbled as he got another spoonful of food.

"Ok Stacy, let's try this again."

It took him about fifteen minutes to get the baby to eat enough, but after a while he got better at it and the amount of food that she spit out lessened greatly. By the time he finished feeding her it was almost ten thirty. He was so happy that his dad appeared to be asleep because even though he's right in front of the house he's supposed to be _indoors_ by 10 and his dad isn't buying his lame excuses anymore.

"Ok, let's get you inside," he told the baby as he battled with the buckle of her car seat.

_I really wish I had wolf strength right now_, he thought, as he failed again at getting the buckle to snap free.

When he finally got the car seat undone he grabbed the baby and the bag of supplies from the seat next to her and headed around to the back of the house. He knew by the looks of things that his dad had to be either in the living room or his room, so he had to be really quiet when sneaking into the house.

Passing by the back windows he noticed that all of the lights were off and there wasn't a sign of anyone being awake.

_Yes! This should be easy enough_, he thought as he opened the back door and headed straight for the stairs.

"Stiles, where were you?" his dad's voice came from the dark living room on the other side of the wall.

Stiles was so surprised he almost dropped both the baby and the bag.

"Uhhh hey dad, good night to you too," he said in a shaky voice, "I was just out, you know being a teenager and stuff."

"And what does being a teenager involve Stiles?" his dad asked, his stern voice coming from somewhere in the dark.

"You know the usual, hanging out, talking, breathing, nothing out of the ordinary," Stiles replied praying that his dad doesn't turn on the light or come into the kitchen.

"Well, whatever it is that you were doing made you late and you know that your curfew is not flexible, you've been getting into too much trouble and I can NEVER get a straight answer out of you," his dad lectured, "you think as the sheriff I'd be able to control my own son."

At these words Stiles felt his heart twisting.

"Dad I'm sorry, I truly am, I was just helping a friend out," Stiles apologized.

"Well, whatever it is that you were doing, you still have to be punished because rules are rules and it's too dangerous for you to be out at night right now," his dad replied, "for the next week you aren't allowed to leave the house for anything other than school."

"Yes dad, I'm sorry, Goodnight," Stiles said.

"Goodnight son." The sheriff replied.

Stiles ran up the stairs, his heart still pounding.

"Well that sucked, but it could have been worse, What do you think?" he asked the baby as he put down the bag and locked his door. He wasn't really supposed to lock his bedroom door, but if his dad asked he'll just have to make up another lame excuse.

"Ok, now to find you a place to sleep," he told the baby while looking around for an appropriate bed. He really had no idea where to put her until he remembered the wicker basket in his closet that he used for socks. The basket was big enough to hold Stacy and all he had to do was make it comfortable enough for her and he had the perfect bed.

Resting the baby down on his bed he went to the closet and set about making the basket as comfortable as it could be. He may not know much about babies but he was sure that they appreciated comfortable sleeping arrangements just as much as grown-ups did. It took him a while, but once he was done he almost wished that he was small enough to sleep in it.

"Ok girl, now I need sleep because I have school tomorrow, so you should be a good little wolf and not keep me up all night," he said as he put the little girl in the basket next to his bed.

"Now stay here and I'll be right back, I'm just going to get ready for bed," he said as he walked into the bathroom connected to his room.

He was just about to head back to his room when the girl started screaming her head off.

"Crap," he said as he rushed to the baby, "what's wrong angel? Please be quiet so that my dad won't hear you," he said rocking her back and forth.

Whatever he was doing seemed to work because as soon as he picked her up she quieted down.

"Don't tell me you missed me, I was gone two minutes," he said to the baby.

Setting her back in the basket he decided that he couldn't go back to the bathroom now because if she started screaming again his dad might hear, grabbing his laptop and phone he jumped into bed. Well that was close he thought, as he leaned back and opened up his computer.

All of a sudden he heard his dad yell, "STILES, did I just hear a baby crying?"

_I knew it was too good to be true_, he thought.

"NO dad, that's a uhhh ..new ringtone I got today, it's super realistic, because seriously where on earth would I get a baby?" he answered half-jokingly, hoping his dad won't question further.

"Ok well turn it down, that noise woke me up." The sheriff replied, clearly not pleased with his son's sense of humour.

_Well that was close,_ Stiles thought.

"See what you almost did?" he asked the little wolf leaning over the side of his bed to look down at her, "anymore stunts like that and I'm screwed."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I almost wasn't able to write it because my laptop broke, luckily my mum bought me a new one the exact same day. (I have the best mum ever)**

**By the way, if you guys notice that some words are spelt differently it's because I use British English and I'm still getting used to American English, so words like humour, rumour, and mum may be spelt differently. I apologize for this.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. :) xx**

**Also thank you so much for all the follows and favourites, you guys are wonderful. xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Annoying Ringtones

When Stiles said any more stunts like that and he was screwed the little wolf clearly didn't understand, because exactly half an hour later she started screaming her head off. Stiles, who had just drifted off to sleep shot up out of bed. At first he didn't realise where the sound was coming from, but as soon as he remembered his little guest, he hurried to quiet her.

"Hey girl, what's wrong? Don't cry please," he begged as he picked up the little girl and started gently rocking her. It didn't take him too long to figure out why she was crying because as soon as he held her he smelt the all too familiar scent that indicated she needed to get changed.

_I knew I was forgetting something_, he thought as he remembered that the little wolf was still wearing the plastic bag and kitchen towel diaper he had put together at Derek's house.

Praying to god that his father didn't hear the baby's screams he got the bag of supplies he bought and went to the bathroom to change the little wolf. Luckily it seemed as though his dad was fast asleep because there was no comment from the sheriff on the crying baby. Stiles was happy, not only because he didn't have to explain the sound to his dad, but because his dad really needed the rest.

It didn't take Stiles long to get the young wolf into a clean diaper and he was quite proud of himself because it seemed as though he was a natural at diaper changing.

_Haha, another hidden talent that I possess, _he thought, as he disposed of the dirty diaper and picked up the little girl. _Wait, did I just refer to changing a diaper as a hidden talent? I must be tired, _he thought shaking his head.

"Now young lady you are going straight to bed. Here's to hoping that your mum or Derek get back by tomorrow morning," he said to the little wolf as he walked her back to his room.

Stiles hoped that she would fall asleep quickly because all he wanted to do was fall into bed for a couple hours, but when he tried lifting her away from him to put her in the basket she held on tight to his shirt and wouldn't let go.

_Well at least now I know that even baby werewolves have super strength, _he thought as he tried again to put her to bed.

"Okay girl, you need to let go of me, I have to go to sleep," he said to the little wolf, but all he got in response was a high pitched whine.

"Ok, ok, you win, but you're going to have to let go of me sooner or later, he whispered to the little girl as he started rocking her again. It didn't take much time for her to relax and fall asleep, and as soon as she did Stiles rushed to place her in the basket.

As he tucked her in he couldn't help but wonder where her mum was, he hoped that she wasn't in any type of danger, because if she was in trouble it was more than likely that his boyfriend was too. Stupid werewolves and there dangerous lives, why can't everything be normal for once? Why does someone always have to be causing trouble for them? Stiles forced himself to stop thinking such distressing thoughts, because there was clearly nothing he could do other than make sure the little girl was safe, and when Derek got back they were going to have a long talk about him just running off like that.

Yawning, Stiles tiptoed back to his bed and crawled under the covers, taking care of a baby was hard work and all he needed right now was to pass out for a couple hours. As he drifted off he remembered that he had an exam tomorrow and he didn't study for it at all.

_Oh well, I'm pretty sure I've done enough research on Ancient Rome to pass this test, _he thought as he let sleep take over.

He didn't get to enjoy his rest for very long though because as soon as he drifted off he was awakened by a loud howl.

_Shit,_ he thought as he jumped out of bed trying to untangle himself from his blanket.

"Shhhhhhh…please don't wake my dad, how am I supposed to explain a wolf howl to him? Why would you howl? Why couldn't you stick to crying?" he rambled on as he knelt beside the basket. He was still half asleep and he really couldn't think of any good lies right now.

The little wolf didn't seem to care about his panic and when Stiles didn't pick her up immediately she started to howl louder.

"No, no, no, please stop," he said, picking her up and gently rocking her.

He had just gotten her to quiet down when he heard his dad yelling, "Stiles, What on earth is that?"

"What on earth is what?" Stiles yelled back, still rocking the little wolf.

"Don't play smart with me young man, where was that howling coming from?" His dad asked clearly annoyed by his son's antics.

"It's just…ummm..my new ringtone," he replied, forgetting that he already used that excuse.

"Another annoying ringtone? What is this annoying ringtone week or something?" his dad yelled back, "Well turn it off and go to bed now. If I hear one more weird noise I'm taking that phone away."

"Yes dad, Goodnight" Stiles replied.

"See what you did? Now if you cry one more time I'll get my phone taken away," he whispered to the little wolf who was now looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you're forgiven, but was the howl really necessary?" he asked as he started rocking her again.

This time the baby wolf refused to go to sleep, she just clung to Stiles's shirt like she was afraid he was going to leave her. He couldn't really blame her for having separation anxiety seeing that her mum just left her with a stranger.

"Ok angel, I'm right here, I won't leave you I promise," he reassured her as he kissed the top of her head. He knew what it was like to miss a mother and he wanted to make sure that this baby didn't feel the way he did when he missed his mum.

He all of a sudden remembered the panic attacks, the empty feeling, and the fear of everyone you love leaving or dying. No one deserved to feel like that and the fact that it was a baby just broke his heart. She still needed someone to take care of her, someone to teach her to walk, and talk, and to read her a bedtime story. She needed to make memories with a parent so that she would have them when she was older. Stiles hoped against hope that the little girl's mum was safe because this baby needed a mother, she needed a parent.

_Parent, I wonder where her dad is?_ He thought. It hadn't really occurred to Stiles before, but he really wanted to know what happened to the little girl's father. At the realization of what this question implied Stiles was pretty sure his heart shattered, because even when he didn't have his mum he always had his dad. He would have never ended up with a stranger, he always had a parent. Losing one parent is traumatizing enough and if this little girl's mum didn't come back she was going to be all alone. Stiles just couldn't stand that thought and he hugged the little girl tighter.

"Derek, you better bring this girl's mum back safely," he said, even though he knew his boyfriend couldn't hear him, "you better bring her back to her girl."

**Thanks for reading! I know I took forever to update, but school is keeping me so busy.**

**And to everyone that has left a review, followed, or favourited this story: I seriously love you guys! :D**

**I'm going to do my best to post the next chapter by next weekend, but I have a class trip next week so I'm not sure how that would work out. If you want to talk to me my tumblr is 5ourwolf and **** I'm always on there.**

**Anyways, thanks again for reading. xx**


	6. Chapter 6 New Plan

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts as the little girl began whimpering, realizing that the little wolf could probably sense that he was upset he forced himself to calm down.

"It's ok, everything is going to be okay," Stiles reassured her, hoping that this was true as he continued rocking the little wolf until his knees started aching and he remembered that he was still kneeling on the floor.

"Well, you look comfortable, too bad I can't say the same for me," he said to the little wolf as he stood up and walked to his bed. As soon as he moved the little wolf tensed and clung to him tighter.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he said as he propped himself up on the bed pulling his knees up and sitting the little wolf down so that she was facing him.

For the first time since Stiles was given responsibility of the girl he actually took the time notice what she looked like. Well, he knew what she _looked _like, he knew that she was adorable, and she had green eyes, but he didn't really take the time to look closely. He was just noticing that she had the shiniest jet-black hair and her skin was so fair she reminded Stiles of snow white, the only difference would be that instead of having brown eyes, 'Stacy' had the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen.

"I wonder what your mum looks like? I bet she's beautiful," he said to the little girl who was looking at him as though she was trying to figure out what he was saying, realizing that talking about her mum probably wasn't the best idea, Stiles decided to try to get the her to fall asleep.

"Ok it's time for bed," Stiles said as he picked the little wolf back up and started rocking her.

He didn't know how long it took, but eventually she fell asleep. Stiles didn't have the heart to put her back in the basket, and to be honest he was a little afraid that she might start crying if he did, so he just decided to make a little area for her on his bed. He arranged the pillows to form a little nest and placed her in it.

As he looked at how peacefully she slept he remembered how tired he was himself.

"Ok, now where do I sleep?" he said out loud to himself as he realized that he just gave up his bed to the little girl. After thinking about it for a little while, he decided to sleep at the foot of the bed because the little wolf would probably sense if he got too far away from her.

_Well at least I'll get some sleep tonight, but what am I going to do if Derek isn't back by morning? _He thought as he folded his blanket so he could use it as a pillow. Deciding that it was a better idea to not think of that until he got some rest, he drifted off to sleep.

"Whaa?! Ouch!" Stiles yelled as he hit the ground. Sitting up he realised what had happened. Not being accustomed to sleeping at the foot of the bed he miscalculated how much room he had and he had ended up rolling off the side.

_Well I haven't done that since I was seven,_ he thought as he stood up and went to search for his phone. Glancing at the screen he saw that it was already 6:00 A.M. He had only gotten about four hours of sleep, but he had school in two hours and he needed to make a plan for the day. He couldn't miss school and he couldn't leave the little wolf by herself.

"Okay, what do I do with you?" he asked the little girl who was still fast asleep in the nest of pillows. He had no idea what he was going to do, missing school was out of the question because his school had automated absence notices, so if he went one day without showing up his dad was going to get a phone call. He had already been acting so weird lately and the last thing he wanted was for his dad to get pissed off at him for skipping school. He needed a plan of action and he only had a couple hours to think of one.

Deciding to get dressed and then figure it out Stiles headed to the bathroom. It didn't take him very long to get dressed and he was out of the bathroom in 15 minutes.

Ok, now to form a plan," he said, talking to himself, "I can't leave her home alone, and I definitely can't take her to school with me, this brings up the question, what on earth do teen mums do with their kids?!"

Not being able to think of any solutions Stiles turned to the internet, the one thing he could always depend on for a straight answer.

Not sure of what he should search he just typed the first thing that came to mind into the search bar. '_High School Daycare Programs'_

As soon as he hit enter a list of options came up with 'Beacon Hills High School Daytime Childcare Program' at the very top of the list.

_I didn't know our school had one of these_, Stiles thought as he clicked on the link and the website opened up. The Day care center was open for the kids of any teenager that attended Beacon Hills High. All Stiles had to do was give his student number and get the people to believe that the baby was his.

_That shouldn't be too hard seeing that people already believe that she's mine, the legal documentation might be a problem though, _he thought as he closed his laptop. It was at least worth a shot and if necessary maybe he could convince them to just watch her for one day without having all of the paper work done.

By the time Stiles finished his research and put away his laptop it was almost 7, he could already hear his dad moving around downstairs and getting ready to leave for work. He decided to wait until his dad's car pulled out of the drive way before he even unlocked his bedroom door. He had almost gotten caught so many times already and he really didn't want to take any more chances. Explaining away weird noises was hard enough, but trying to explain the existence of a baby in his room might prove a little more challenging.

"Ok angel, time to wake up," he said to the little girl as he walked over to the bed, "you've got a long day ahead and I have to get you ready for day care."

_Now that's something I never thought I'd say until I had kids of my own, _Stiles thought as he gently shook the young wolf awake.

The little girl awakened and stared up at Stiles with a look that clearly showed she wasn't too pleased about her sleep being interrupted.

"Hey, don't be mad at me, blame the people that decided that high school should start at 8," Stiles said to her as he picked her up and went to change her diaper and get her ready for the day.

It didn't take him very long to get the young wolf dressed and fed, and by the time he was done his dad had already left.

"Are you excited for your first day of daycare?" Stiles asked the baby wolf as he walked out to his jeep with her.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about taking forever to update, I was so busy with school and moving, plus I have a horrible cold. I hope this chapter didn't suck too much, I kind of wrote it in a hurry because I have a ton of home work to go start.**

**I'll try to update again within the next week, and don't worry you'll soon find out what happened to Derek and the girl's mum.**

**Thanks again to everyone that has followed, favourited, or commented on this. Love you all! xx**


	7. School Sucks

Pulling into the school parking lot Stiles noticed that there were already a lot of people here.

_Great, I wonder what they'll think when they seem me walking in with a baby. Probably, Oh hey Stilinski finally had sex and got some chick knocked up because you know he has shitty luck and-_

Stiles didn't get to finish his train of thought because the little girl on the seat beside him started to whimper. He guessed that she probably wasn't comfortable here where she could sense so many strangers and he began to wonder how traumatic leaving her alone would be.

He really didn't want to do it, the poor little girl had already been abandoned and even though he knew that he would be going back for her as soon as possible it broke his heart to even think about how she was going to feel, but really he had no choice, he had to take that test today.

_Okay, I better just get this over with before I turn around and head back home._

He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of his jeep, he walked around to the side of the car where 'Stacy' was and got her out of the car seat, this time it didn't take as much effort and Stiles guessed that it was either luck or he was getting stronger.

As he walked into school he got some weird looks, most of them were '_what on earth faces'_, but some of them were just a mix between confusion and disbelief.

"Well girl, it seems as though you're already popular and it's only your first day," he said to the little girl that was clinging to him tightly.

Stiles had been going to this high school for two years now, but he had no idea where the day care center was. After walking around pointlessly for some time he had to stop at the front office to ask for directions, when the lady at the front desk saw Stiles with 'Stacy' her facial expression changed to one of pure shock.

_Is it really that unbelievable that I might actually have a kid? Or is it the whole Stiles probably had sex thing that's shocking them, _he thought as he turned in the direction that the lady pointed out.

Arriving at the entrance to the Day Care Stiles felt like turning back, he was already feeling anxious. What if Stacy wolfed out? What if she cried? What if something happened to her while he was in class? I mean how does he know how qualified these so called 'child care professionals' are? All types of wild scenarios played through Stiles' mind as he opened the door and walked in.

_Is this how a parent feels on their kids first day of school_, he thought as he walked up to the front desk of the day care.

It didn't take him very long to get Stacy registered, he made up an excuse about being in a hurry and forgetting her paper work, but he promised the woman in charge that he would get all of the forms filled and he would bring them back first thing the next morning. It was against code, but they agreed to bend the rules for just one day because one of the women gave a long speech about 'the struggles of being a teen dad.' Even with all of this, getting 'Stacy Stilinski' registered was the easy part, the hard part came later when he was handing her over to the care taker and she started screaming her head off. At first she wouldn't let go of Stiles' shirt and he thought he'd have to take it off to get away from her, but when she realized what he was doing she hooked her arms around his neck and she wouldn't let go.

Apparently even baby werewolves have impressive strength because it took fifteen minutes for Stiles to get away from her grip. As Stacy saw Stiles walking out the door she started screaming louder which at that point Stiles didn't even think it was possible. It broke his heart and he almost went back to get her, but he knew that this exam was important.

With the amount of time that it took to get away from Stacy, Stiles was late getting to his first class. As he walked in he could feel all eyes on him, he quickly made his way to a seat at the back of the class. As he sat, he could still feel the eyes of his classmates on him.

_Really? Are they going to stare at me all day? Well I guess I'm finally popular, _Stiles thought as he took out his notebook and started work on the warm up assignment. He didn't get very far with his work when he was interrupted by Scott who had moved from a desk at the front to the empty seat next to Stiles.

_Great, perfect, awesome,_ Stiles thought as he waited for Scott to start questioning him, he really didn't feel like being interrogated, mainly because he was pretty sure that he didn't have the answers to most of the questions that Scott was going to ask.

**I bet you guys thought that I forgot about this huh? I've just been REALLY busy, school sucks. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Stiles, What exactly did I miss in the short time that I've been grounded?" Scott asked as soon as he sat down.

"I got to school this morning and everyone was talking about Stilinski's baby, I mean I know you aren't very mature but they can't be talking about you!"

"Hey buddy, and a good morning to you too," Stiles replied rolling his eyes, he REALLY didn't want to answer any questions right now. He just wanted to get through the school day as quickly as possible so that he could get back to Stacy. He's only been responsible for her for one day, but he's already connected to her. He knows this is a bad thing since he won't be able to keep her forever, but he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

"Stiles, answer my question, what on earth is going on?! What baby is everyone talking about? There is no way on Earth you could have gotten anyone pregnant, I mean first of all you're Derek Hale's boyfriend and second of all you're Derek Hale's freaking boyfriend. Last time I checked neither of you could get pregnant. OHMYGOD can you get pregnant?! Is that something that can happen?" Scott rambled on his eyes getting bigger and bigger with each new idea.

"Mr. Mcall and Mr. Stilinski is there something you would like to share with the class?" Came the teacher's voice interrupting Scott.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, he had no idea where Scott was going with his train of thought. Stiles loved his best friend, but sometimes Scott's ideas were just a little too crazy and right now Stiles had enough crazy to deal with.

"Look I'll explain everything later ok, and no I can't get pregnant, that's not something that can happen," Stiles whispered to Scott before getting back to work.

Time seemed to crawl by for the rest of that class, and Stiles tried his best to pay attention, but his mind kept wandering back to Stacy, and Derek, and Stacy's mum. He just wanted that day to end, but first he needed this class to end.

He heard the teacher talking about Quadratic Equations or Linear Programming or something, but his mind really didn't process any of it. All he could do was stare at the hands on the clock as they slowly made their way around. As soon as he saw the hand hit 9:55 he jumped up and rushed out of class.

Stiles knew that if he had waited any longer he was going to have to talk to Scott. He felt bad about rushing out of class instead of waiting on his best friend, but really, Stiles didn't feel like explaining anything. All he really wanted was to check up on Stacy to make sure she was ok and not still crying.

As he approached the day care center Stiles wondered if checking up on the little wolf was really a good idea. What if she saw him and started crying again, he almost turned back to head to his next class, but he knew that if he didn't at least make sure that she was alright he wasn't going to be able to concentrate at all.

_Ok, I might as well get this over with, _he thought as he walked into the Day Care.

The lady at the front desk smiled when she was him enter, "You miss her already?" she asked.

"I just want to see how she's doing," Stiles replied, as the lady behind the desk smiled knowingly.

"Well she's ok, she finally calmed down a little while ago but before that she was literally howling," the lady said as she stood and motioned for Stiles to follow her.

"Uhh..yeah, she does that sometimes, I've always wondered if she might be part wolf," he joked.

The lady laughed as she lead him through the doors that opened into a room full of sleeping toddlers.

Stiles saw Stacy sleeping in a crib in the corner of the room, as he walked over to her he noticed that she was easily the cutest baby in the room.

_Wow, am I really going to be that type of parent? _Stiles thought as he stood at the side of the crib looking at the sleeping baby.

He was just about to leave when the little wolf blinked; realising that the little girl was waking up Stiles tried to leave, but it was too late. She was already stretching her arms up for Stiles to pick her up.

_Great! Now look what I did, there's no way she's going to let me leave now, _Stiles thought as he reached down and picked her up.

"Hey princess, you missed me?" he said to the little girl as he rocked her.

She just held onto him like she was afraid that he was going to leave.

"Ok princess, I just have three more classes and then I get to leave, I promise I'll be back soon, ok?" he said to the little girl before he tried putting her back into the crib.

As soon as 'Stacy' realised what he was trying to do she started whimpering.

"Hey, look at me, I promise that I'm going to come back for you ok? I'm not leaving you," he assured her.

Upon hearing Stiles it's as though the little girl understood what he was saying and she loosened her grip on his shirt.

He put her in the crib and she looked up at him with a look that said "you better come back for me."

As Stiles turned around to leave he noticed the lady staring at him, he had completely forgotten that she was there.

"You're an amazing dad, she seems so attached to you," the lady said to him, "I don't see teen dad's like you very often."

"Well, since her mum left I just can't let anything bad happen to her, she deserves better," Stiles replied truthfully as he walked into the front office.

"Well, with a dad like you I'm sure she's going to be treated like a princess," the lady replied smiling.

Stiles only smiled at that as he exited the day care center.

On his way to class Stiles felt all eyes on him again.

_Really? Are they going to stare at me all day? _He thought as he entered his English class and sat all the way at the back. He was just getting started on his bell ringer when someone sat down next to him.

_No, please no. Can't I get a break? _He mentally screamed.

"Hey Stiles, so what's all this about you having a kid?" the girl that sat next to him asked.

"Ummm... I don't know? What is all this about me having a kid?" he copied, Stiles knew he was just going to piss her off but he really didn't want to explain.

"Really? You're that immature? Just answer the question."

"It's nothing Lydia, I'm just looking after a kid for Derek," he replied hoping that she'd just drop the topic.

"Derek. Has. A. Kid.?" Lydia almost shouted.

"No, he was just looking after a kid for someone but then he left and now I'm kind of responsible for this really tiny, really adorable baby wolf that I may or may not have named Stacy."

"Wait, he just left you with a kid and he didn't even tell you her name? I really don't get what you see in him." Lydia replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have done it if it wasn't an emergency, and really Lydia? You're the one dating _Jackson_, are you really going to question my relationship choices?" Stiles countered.

"Touché, well just let me know if you need any help with this really tiny, really adorable baby wolf," Lydia said as she was called up to present her project to the class.

Stiles spent the rest of class staring at the clock and pretending to take notes on his classmates' presentation. He was just happy that he didn't have to present until next class, his lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him and all he wanted to do was pass out for a couple hours.

**Thanks for reading! I actually wrote this weeks ago but I've been so busy that I forgot to post it. (I know i'm a horrid person) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. :) xx**


End file.
